Beautiful Flower
by cjsylvester
Summary: Zane is an orphan living with wolves, Chloe has been adopted by Shinigami-sama. What will happen once they meet? Wow I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Prologue

Running, running with wolves. My pack, my friends, my home. My name is Zane, I run with the wolves. But everything changed when I met her… She changed my life for the better.

Teacher, the Death God. My powers, my family, my friends. My name is Chloe, the Death God's adopted. But when I met him… He changed my life for better.

This all started that day.


	2. A chance meeting? Or Destiny's will

Chapter 1

Zane

I open my eyes to the sunlight and stretch looking around at the forest that surrounded me and my pack. Some wolves were already up and socializing.

"Good morning Russet, Beta, and One-Eye." I say to them.

'Good morning Zane!' Russet replies cheerfuly.

'zane how did you rest?' Beta asks.

"Fine, thanks for asking."

'smells like a good hunt today.' One-Eye states

"About time I'm hungry!" I say pumped. Soon we are on the hunt for breakfast. I change my hand into the barrel of a pistol and get to my position. I wait a little bit to familiarize myself with the prey, a pack of deer. Then I shoot into the midst of deer and they run toward the main group of wolves. I smile 'Right into our trap'. Then something goes wrong, a girl starts to walk into the clearing and stands there in shock as she spots the deer.

Darn. I shoot in front of the deer to stop them and barely miss the girl. The deer turn and run into the woods.

She turns to me, "WHAT THE FLIP IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU IDIOT!"

"I could ask you the same thing." I reply.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" She yells in my face.

"I don't either I'm just hunting." I say to her.

"This early in the morning? No way." she asks.

"Yes." I tell her.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Zane. Who are you?" I reply.

She crosses her arms,"My name is Chloe."

'zane what is happening why is a female of your kind here?' Beta asks.

"What was that!" She exclaims as she whips around. I use the opportunity to sneak back into the underbrush.

"Where do you think you're going?" she says her eyes back on me.

"Uuuh…" I try to think of an excuse. She sighs, grabs my arm and begins pulling me away.

'zane!' it's Russet, 'we're coming!'

"Gosh all these souls are making me hear things." She says. She can hear the wolves!

"Um, can I stay here? I have partners that I meet up with." I say trying to lose her grip on my arm.

"You don't have a weapon therefor you were just causing mischief with the wildlife. So I have to report you to Lord Death." She states holding my arm tighter. Dang she's good. I see Russet ready to leap and attack Chloe. My eyes widen and I shake my head. I moth the words 'I'll find a way to get back'. I see her nod and I'm dragged out of the forest for the first time in ten years.

* * *

**Yeah sorry for the short chapter, next one coming soon blah blah blah. what will happen next?**

-**CJ out**


	3. 1911's are beautiful

Chapter 2

Chloe

"… and that's when I dragged him here." I finish explaining the story to my adopted father, Lord Death.

"Very well." Dad replies.

"Can I choose his punishment?" I ask, smiling with glee. I look over to Zane and he shudders.

"No you can't. I have already decided his punishment." Dad says in that funny voice of his.

"Please let me go back to the woods sir!" Zane says begging, "I'm serious! I do have friends waiting for me!"

I turn to look at him, "And I'm the queen of England. Shut up and receive your punishment twerp." I suddenly get reaper chopped. I fall on the floor bleeding.

"Chloe we've talked about this ten times in the past year. Try and be nice to people who don't deserve trash-talking." He says, "Zane your punishment is," I get up to listen to this, "No punishment at all!"

"WHAT!" I yell completely surprised, "HE FRIGGIN' ALMOST SHOT ME!"

"Key word: almost." Zane says, "So can I go back to the woods now?"

"No you may not." Dad says

"TAKE THAT LOSER!" I yell in Zane's face.

"But I-" Zane starts

"Instead you will become Chloe's weapon and meister partner." Dad says. My mouth just drops open and complete silence follows.

"Ha ha nice one Dad." I say hoping it's really a joke.

"I'm dead serious Chloe." He says in his creepy voice, "Show him around the academy."

I grab Zane and begin walking out of the death room, "Come on Zane time to show you around." I say with a glum look on my face.

Zane

I am just shocked out of my mind I want to go back to the woods, "Um, Chloe how is the king of Death City your father?" I ask looking at her eyes.

"Long story I don't really want to talk about it." She says stopping, "This is class crescent moon we'll be going here." I look at the sign trying to memorize it. We move on exploring the school. She seemed to like the sparring room best. After that she showed me around the city and we stopped in front of a huge Mansion.

"This is my house." She says, "Come on let's see if Big bro and Liz and Patti are here."

"WOW! You live here?!" This girl must be rich. I look and she's already at the double door.

"Come on Zane." Chloe says exasperated, "I still have to cook dinner tonight." I run up to the door following her inside the amazing house. My eyes open even wider when I see the inside.

"'Sup Kiddo. How was the mission?" I hear Chloe say to someone.

"It went very well Chloe. Who's this?" I hear the voice harden, "Your new boyfriend?" I turn to look at the person Chloe was talking to. He was wearing a black suit with white rectangles on it and his eyes were a gold-yellow color. His hair was well, interesting black with three white stripes on the left.

"NO!" I Chloe yells blushing, "Dad made him my partner." She scowls at me.

"Then you had better stop the attitude and get to know him." Kid says to her, "Liz and Patti will make dinner tonight so you can get to know him a little bit."

"FINE!" Chloe storms off to the next room.

Kid comes over to me, "Hello I'm Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid." He holds out his hand.

"I'm Zane." I shake his hand.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior, she's always like that with new people" he says letting go of my hand.

"It's fine." I say, "Would it be okay if I talked to her?"

"Sure, be my guest." He replies, "I have to check on Liz and Patti now to see if they're cooking everything symmetrically." He runs into the other room leaving me with a confused expression.

I walk into the room Chloe stormed into and she's not there. Confused I look around and see another door. I open the door and see a huge training room and in the center there's Chloe turning a punching bag into mincemeat.

Chloe

Stupid! Stupid! Why do I get to be this stupid twerps partner! I just keep punching the bag to ventilate and cheer myself up. Maybe he has a cool weapon form! I do a roundhouse kick and send the punching bag flying.

"AH!" I hear someone yell. I turn to the yell and there is Zane just a few inches from where the punching bag is embedded in the wall.

"Oh! Sorry Zane!" I yell to him, "I guess we're even now you almost shot me and I almost got you a serious concussion!" I laugh nervously.

"Yeah, I guess. That was a pretty impressive show of strength Chloe." He responds.

"Thanks!" I wink at him, "By the way what kind of weapon are you?"

"Some kind of gun." He says , "Not sure what kind though."

"Transform." I suggest, "I'll catch you and see what king of gun you are."

"OK." He transforms with a flash if red light. I catch a Colt 1911 pistol. I begin inspecting it and just admire this beautiful weapon.

"Zane, you're a Colt 1911. Pretty basic pistol but very powerful and, beautiful." I explain to him.

"Cool. But why beautiful?" Zane responds.

"I don't know it just seemed like that was the right word to use." I reply.

"Chloe dinner time!" Liz yells. I throw Zane behind me and he transforms back to human form.

"No time to see your weapon form?" He asks

"Maybe after dinner." I reply and we walk to the dinning room.

* * *

** Does Zane have what it takes to survive dinner! How is Lord Death Chloe's father? all this and more next chapter!**

** -CJ out**


	4. My past, your past, and a sugar high

Chapter 3

Zane

I look at the 'steak' confused wondering how I should eat it so I don't show that I have no idea how to use these 'utensils', "Um, I'm not really hungry." I lie, " Can I go rest." Not waiting for their reply I get up and leave the room to go outside. Once outside I climb a tree and stare at the stars wondering why I'm not bolting for the woods. Maybe it's Chloe, she seems nice once she opens up a little bit. I begin to daydream.

"Earth to Zane! Is anyone piloting this ship?" I bolt up and see that Chloe has climbed up next to me, "It appears that the pilot has come back to reality!" She laughs a little bit.

"Hey Chloe." I greet her.

"I think we should tell each other our past if we're becoming partners, Zane." She says, "You already asked about mine." I don't know how to respond. Should I lie about my past or tell the truth? I look and see her waiting for an answer, "Sure."

"I'll go first." She looks at the ground far bellow us, "When I was four my birth mom and dad were given a mission to collect a witch's soul. My mom, the meister, was killed. My father was devastated and was consumed by insanity, and every night he would sneak out to go and collect human souls. Eventually he lost it completely and tried to take my soul. Then Professor Stein, Sid, and Lord Death came to my rescue along with their weapons." I stare at her in shock, "I was severely injured and almost didn't make it. Once I was awake Dad told me everything that had happened and that I was going to attend the academy from now on." She stares at the ground, "But I could never find a partner that could resonate with me until you almost shot me." She looks up and smiles, "Your turn!"

"Uh…" I decide to tell the truth, "Ten years ago I lived with my parents in the outskirts of Death City. Our house exploded for mysterious reasons and my parents were killed and I was presumed dead. I ran away into the woods after that."

"How did you survive?" She asks.

"I um… I lived with wolves." Her eyes widen, "I was in the middle of getting breakfast when you came along."

"THAT IS SO COOL!" I jump a little. Wow she reacted differently than I expected. We talk more getting to know each other.

"Zane if you were living in the woods how did you get red highlights?" She asks as we jump down to go inside.

"Well my dad had red hair so they're natural." I explain.

"That is epic." She replies.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" We walk in to see Kid crying on the floor.

"Uh… What happened?" We ask.

"You know the mission that went 'well'" Liz begins.

"Yeah." Chloe motions for her to continue.

"Well Kid kinda destroyed a pyramid and for that all the souls we collected have been confiscated." Liz finished.

"I got this." Chloe walks up to Kid and crouches down next to him, "Stop whining princess! Now you're on the same level as me we can get souls together!" that doesn't do the trick, "STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!" That works very well. Kid stops crying immediately and gets up fast saluting her.

"I hate it when you do that." He says.

"At least Patti didn't do it princess." At that moment Patti comes in with ice-cream all over her face.

"GIRAFFEEATICE-CREAMLIKEMANIAC!" She yells. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Zane, this is where we run like maniacs to our rooms and lock the doors." Chloe says, and that's exactly what we do.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait school has started and I don't have that much free time. But never fear! This story will be continued over the school year just expect fewer posts. Next chapter will be at the DWMA and Kid getting in that fight. I own nothing except Zane and Chloe. R&R! -CJ out**


	5. First day and a brawl

Chapter 4

Chloe

After that eventful night I wake up to go to school. I get out of bed and get dressed in my usual Death City green tee-shirt and cargo pants. I look at my clock, "Shizzle! Why da' fudge do I always wake up late!" I quickly strap my combat boots on and run to get Zane. Not in his room. Run downstairs, he's at the door with Liz and Patti.

"Looks like you won the bet Zane." Liz says handing Zane $12.

"WHERE DA' FUDGE IS KID!" I yell in their faces waving my arms around like a lunatic.

"Did someone say my name?" I hear Kid behind me. I turn around with rage plastered on my face.

"Kid we're three hours late." Liz says.

"THEN WHY DA' HELL ARE WE STILL HERE!" I yell again waving my arms around like a lunatic.

"Chloe calm down." I feel Zane put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Let's just go." Kid says. We walk to school since Kid doesn't want to summon Beezelbub. When we arrive there a boy with white hair is sitting in front of the school. He looks up and sees us

"Hello are you here to show us around?" Kid asks.

The boy looks up, "You're a fool. Do you really think I waited here for three hours just to show you around." He slurps the drool that was hanging out of his mouth, "If you had come at seven like you were supposed to you could have looked around yourself."

"What did you say? Seven?" Crap here we go again, "Make it eight! Say eight damn it!" He breaks down, "It's physicaly impossible to divide the number seven in half!" I see the look of confusion on the boys face, "But the number eight can be divided in half horizantaly and vertically. Say eight please." He begins to cry on the ground.

"Dude, is there something wrong with you?" the boy asks.

"Yes, he's completely insane." Liz says shrugging. Patti begins to poke him with a stick. I was just about to yell at him to get up when I hear someone's vague yelling, Zane looks up first.

"What is that?" Zane asks pointing at something on one of the spikes protruding from the building.

"I think it's a monkey!" Patti says excitedly.

"Kid I think that thing is yelling at you." Liz says pointing at it. The edge of the spike breaks and the thing falls to the ground with a huge crash.

Zane

Once the dust settles I see it's really a blue haired boy and he's, unscathed?

"HOW DO YOU FEEL IN MY GODLINESS REAPER!" He yells as if we should faint in his presence.

Kid's face has a look of complete shock on it, "You bastard!" His face becoming red with anger, "You ruined the symmetry! Liz! Patti!" Liz and Patti transform with a flash of pink light.

"HAHAHA! I WILL GLADLY FIGHT A REAPER!" The blue haired boy yells, "SOUL LET'S GO!" The white haired boy's arm turns into a blade.

"Ready to see my weapon form Zane?" Chloe asks a smile on her face. I nod and Chloe transforms with a flash of green light. I look to see a katana in my hand. Her reflection appears on the blade smiling, "Ya' ready?"

"Yes." I reply and Kid and I rush to meet our opponents. Kid begins shooting both of them continuously so they can't get near us.

"Damn!" The blue haired boy says frustrated, "We can't get close to them!"

"What's that you say? You want a more close and personal fight? Fine with me!" Kid launches himself into the air and kicks the Blue haired boy while I rush the white one. He dodges my swing at him.

"Transform!" Chloe yells at me. I transform at the same time she does and she shoots him in the stomach catapulting him into the air.

"SOUL!" The blue one yells. Soul, that must be the white ones name.

Chloe

"OW! That friggin' hurt!" Soul yells clutching his stomach.

"Of course it would." I say, "Zane here shoots my extremely compressed wavelength instead of bullets!" They boy with blue hair jumps up and tries to kick Kid in the head, he dodges and Soul tries to slice-'n-dice me I shoot a few rounds in his direction to stop him and keep him at a distance.

"Let's do this partner!" The blue boy says.

"Yeah." Soul replies, "Let's do this Black*Star." So that's what the blue haired boy's name is!

"Watch as our power of friendship kicks your ass!" Black*Star yell.

"Our infinite power of friendship!" Soul yells. OK I'm confused.

"Infinite power?" Kid asks.

"SOUL!" Black*Star yells!

"BLACK*STAR!" Soul transforms and Black*Star catches him with his head. I begin to laugh out loud.

"AAAUGH!" Black*Star tries to pick up Soul and failing miserably.

Soul halfway transforms spitting out blood, "WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING YOUR SOUL WAVELENGTH INTO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry." Black*Star says meekly. Soul transforms back into human form turning away from Black*Star.

"Black*Star I'm leaving." He says

"Huh? What do you mean?" Black*Star asks.

"If we stay like this I'll only end up hating you!" Soul replies.

"Hey. Can I shoot them now?" Kid asks Liz and Patti.

"No this is getting interesting." Liz answers.

"Oh, I understand but even though it's over," He pauses, "could we still stay friends?"

Soul begins to run toward Black*Star, "Of course you idiot! We'll be best friends! FOREVER!"

"Oh SOUL!" Black*Star begins to run toward Soul. Wow these guys are idiots.

"BLACK*STAR!"

"OH SOUL!"

"BLACK*STAR!"

"SOUL!"

"Wow they are complete idiots." I say. They embrace and Kid shoots them.

"Oops. Sorry, my fingers slipped." Kid says.

"Ok now we're gonna' win!" Black*Star yells.

"We're gonna' need more power Zane." I say, "Transform!"

"I don't understand how a katana has more power but ok." We transform.

And Zane is holding a battle-ax.

* * *

**OO-Oo! Suspense! I hope this one was ok. Moonlightpheonix-Xx might use you suggestion in the next chapter. R&R!**

** -CJ out**


	6. We lose and we need to get you

Chapter 5

Zane

"Chloe how-" I begin.

"I got more than one weapon form. Deal with it!" She says. They rush at us Soul's arm transforming.

"BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" Black*Star yells his hand crackling with electricity aiming for Kid's head. He dodges. Soul swings at me and I guard with Chloe. Black*Star kicks at Kid, Kid shoots him.

"You Bastard! That kick was a feint!" Black*Star yells. A length of cord is tied to Kid's ankle. Black*Star pulls on it and Kid falls down.

"You're mine!" Soul yells transforming and leaping over us just barely missing Kid. Kid rolls pulling Black*Star into Soul's blade.

"Damn. Now I really wanna' kill that guy." He says.

"Now to show you the power of a grim reaper." Kid says. Chloe transforms.

"Kid's got this" She says smirking, "They have no idea what they just got themselves into."

We watch as Kid's soul seemed to swell, "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" He yelled with Liz and Patti.

"Bring it on!" Soul yells.

"We'll kick your ass!" Black*Star chimes in. Strange snake-like skulls weave around Kid's soul, Liz and Patti become cannons attached to Kid's arms.

"Execution mode acquired." Kid says and he begins to glow with a black/purple aura.

"This doesn't look good." Soul says.

"Nothing can hurt me!" Black*Star yells oblivious to the danger.

"Resonance rate stable." Liz states, "Noise at 0.3 percent."

"Black needles fully charged." Patti chimes in.

"Four seconds to feedback. Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Firing now!"

Kid aims at Soul and Black*Star, "Death Cannon." And fires a huge beam of energy causing a huge explosion. They are passed out in a crater. Kid turns around.

"BLACK*STAR!" A girl with black hair rushes to his side trying to wake him up. I look at Kid just in time to see him fall over spiting out blood.

A man on a wheely chair comes over, "What happened?"

"He just got a little cut." Liz explains.

"What got cut?" He asks

"Um, I might know." Another girl with blond hair comes up, "It happened during Soul's last attack. He apparently got a little hair-cut. After the explosion he noticed it, yelled something about symmetry and spit up blood and fell."

"Oh princess." Chloe sighs, "What are we going to do with you?" Liz picks him up and puts him on her back and Patti begins to poke him.

"Wazzup! Wazzup! Wazzup!" Lord Death comes out of nowhere.

Chloe

"Hey Dad." I greet.

"I heard Kid had a pretty eventful first day. I hope no one was to badly hurt!" He says, "I'll go and take him home now!"

"See ya' later!" Black*Star yells. We start heading into the building.

"Yo! Maka!" Soul turns around and yells to the blond girl, "What are you standing around for?" She turns around and walks back into the building with us.

"I'm Chloe." I introduce myself to them.

"Soul."

"Maka."

"Tsubaki."

"I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! HAHAHA!"

God he's annoying, "This is wolf-boy." I motion to Zane.

"No, my name is Zane." He says confused.

"Then why did you call him wolf-boy?" Maka asks.

"'Cause he was raised by wolves." I reply.

"Really?" Tsubaki asks her eyes wide with curiousity.

"Yes." Zane replies for me, "But only since I was five."

"Eh, that's cool." Soul comments

"That reminds me," I feel a prank coming on, "we haven't gotten you neutered yet." Everyone else but Zane bursts out laughing.

"Huh?" Zane is really confused.

"I take you to the vet and they turn you gender-less." I explain.

"No." He says, "I am human, not some pet!" he's beginning to panic.

"Dude, relax! I was just kidding!" I say.

"You better be." He says with a hint of threat in his voice. We arrive at the classroom.

"Welcome to class cresent-moon guys." Tsubaki says, and we go in.

* * *

**Next chapter, Rome. Hope this was good enough for you to keep you interested. R&R!**

**-CJ out**


	7. A first mission gone wrong

Chapter 6

Zane

We have field lessons today. I walk down a street with Maka, Soul, and Chloe. Chloe bumps into someone on accident.  
"Hey punk!" He grabs her by the collar, "You think you can mess around with the madaratsi and gets away with it!"  
"Say it, don't spray it!" She responds.  
"Chloe we have work to do." Maka says, "Let's go."  
"Oh-no. You're not going anywhere." The man says, "Not until you pay." Some more guys come around us fists raised. We kick there buts.  
"Now, were can we go for some information?" Maka asks as we walk away.  
"Maybe a library?" I respond. I'm getting the hang of the regular human world. That night we head out Chloe in my hand as an assasin's creed. Maka holding Soul in scythe form, we run along the rooftops searching for our next soul. I sense something with my soul perception. I look at Maka, she nods and we rush to the soul. I distract it while Maka sneaks up behind it and delivers the killing blow.  
" Last one of the night!" Chloe says transforming, "Let's go home!"  
"That sounds like a good idea." Soul yawns also transforming.  
"Wait, that building." Maka says pointing.  
"I sense it to." I say looking at the cathedral, "What about you Chloe?"  
"Now that ya' mention it, I do sense it." A look of shock comes on her face, "No way! How is that possible!" She runs across the rooftops toward the building and we run after her.  
"Chloe!" I yell, she stops and catapults herself off the roof. Maka and I follow suit.  
"All those souls." Her face has a pained expression.  
"I know Chloe." Maka pats her shoulder, "We need to find out what went on. Soul!" Soul transforms. I look at Chloe and she nods transforming into a recurve bow. It seemed to be made out of black wood.  
Her reflection appeared on the bow, "It's made out of an alloy composed of steel, crushed diamond, and iron."  
"Whoa." I prepare myself, creating an arrow with my soul wavelength. I nod at Maka, she opens the door.  
"See? The doors open one way," A pink haired boy is in front of us, "Those doors only open inwards."  
"What the?" I'm confused, "Where's the other soul? There are two, right?"  
"There's no way," Maka's obviously figured it out.  
"What's going on?" Chloe's voice has a hint of fear.  
"Lady Medusa, it appears that four more have arrived." Where is that voice coming from?  
"Keep it down Ragnarok, you need to be quiet now." The pink-haired boy says, but to who?  
"Maka, are you getting this?" I ask.  
She nods, "I'm reading the souls of a weapon and a meister, and they're both directly in front of us. So that meister has, a weapon inside his body." I hear Chloe gasp.  
"It's coming out!" I inform. The boy suddenly clutches his head as if in pain.  
"AAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAHH!" He begins screaming, and his back begins to swell and burst open. A tower of a black mass appears and begins to take the shape of the upper body of a man. It must be the weapon, it turns around and faces us. It's face is nothing like a man's, it's completely black with the exeption of the white x on it's face and it's white eyes. It begins punching and squeezing the boy's head.  
"Ow, stop! That hurts me, stop squeezing me!" The boy's complaints are in vain, "Ow, STOP IT ALREADY!"  
"Now, now Crona!" That must be the boys name, "You get al scary when you're stressed out like this!"  
"OK, this is getting weird." Maka says, "You should know that the hunting of human souls is strictly forbidden! Are you students? I haven't seen you at the academy!"  
"At the were? What academy?" Crona replies, "Besides she said it was okay to eat the souls." The weapon begins messing with his face again, "I don't see what's wrong with it if she said it was okay." He begins blushing, "I-I'm not very good at talking to girls. They make me nervous."  
"HAHAHAHA!" Chloe bursts out laughing, "He thinks you're a girl Zane!"  
I feel my cheeks burn with that remark, "Shut up Chloe!"  
"Never mind that their souls look tasty!" The weapon comments.  
"Meisters and their weapons are not allowed to collect human souls under any circumstances." I state, "We hunt only the souls that have become kishin eggs."  
"Now it's our duty to stop you!" Maka and I say, preparing ourselves for a fight, "You are not allowed to hunt anymore human souls. Do you here me!"  
"Let's get 'em Crona." The weapon says transforming into a black sword.

Chloe

Crona charges at Maka, while we jump up and fire at him and miss. Maka gaurds from his attack.  
"Stop this!" She whacks his face.  
Crona looks heart-broken, "You're gonna start poking at me too?"  
"Zane! Fire! Aim for the hand!" I command, and Zane does as instructed and this time we graze him.  
Crona looks at us, "You too?"  
Maka acts quickly swinging downward at him. He backs up causing Maka to hit the floor, she uses the momentum to launch herself upward and use her knees to knock him to the ground. She pulls Soul out of the ground and begins to swing him toward Crona again. He gets up but is still hit and the blade stops not even an inch through his arm.  
"What the hell!" Zane curses, "How the heck did that happen!"  
"Oh-no, not with a strike like that." Crona says his unusually dark blood dripping a bit.  
"Black blood?" Maka sounds scared.  
Crona leans in towards Maka, "Zane fire now!" I scream. We barely clip his nose.  
"But I wanted to share a secret!" Crona yells in frustration, "My blood is black!" Maka jumps away from him obviously spooked.  
"Maka what's with this guy?!" Zane asks firing another shot, "You couldn't penetrate though his skin!"  
"I think I have an idea," She answers, "I don't know how it's possible but I think his blood itself is a weapon."  
"No way," I say in awe, "How would his blood be a weapon in the first place?"  
"I could penetrate through him a little bit but once I hit his blood vessels the blood hardened and the blade stopped completely."  
"Well if you're right, then how are we supposed to beat him?" Soul asks.  
"None of our normal attacks will work." Zane begins.  
"I'm not even sure if witch hunter will work." Maka chimes in, "If only we could fire our soul-wavelengths into him like Black*Star, then we might be able to cause some internal damage."  
"Then let's just punch him!" I say, "That should work!"  
"We don't know that Chloe!" Zane argues.  
"They're not like the ones before, those were boys," Is Crona talking to someone? "There are girls this time, what am I supposed to to with them?"  
"Who's he talking to?!" Soul asks, "This is getting creepy!"  
"Oh, I see," Who's he talking to! "I can just kill the girls, but maybe I can play with their hair first."  
"PERVERT!" I yell.  
"The doors here open inward." He leans back as if off balance, "They only open one way!" He comes back holding his sword up, "Ragnarok, screaming resonance."  
"Chloe, Battle-ax mode!" Zane yells, I transform and we charge at him trying to get a strike in. I hear a noise, it's so loud, "AAAAAAAAAAAGGHH! IT HURTS MY EARS!" Zane drops me to cover his ears in an attempt to block out the noise.  
A black mouth like thing charges at Maka, she gaurds and Crona jumps up holding his sword high to cut her in half.  
"ZANE!" I yell, he picks me back up and gets in front of Maka to guard her from the strike. The sword begins screaming becoming a hack-saw, "AAAAAAHHH!" the sword is cutting into me, IT HURTS SO BAD!  
"Chloe!" Maka kicks Crona in the stomach knocking him back.  
"Chloe are you ok!?" Zane is frantic.  
My shoulder is bleeding, "Don't worry about me! I can hold my own!"  
"What do we do now?" Maka asks, worry in her voice. The sword starts screaming again, and Crona comes at us. Maka and Zane both dodge, and Maka kicks him in the ribs for good measure. Crona backs up preparing for another charge. Crona rushes us again, but keeps up the stabbing and we keep dodging.  
"Maka, whats the matter?" Soul asks, "Stop dodging and Fight back!" Crona keeps stabbing.  
"Hehehe!" Crona swings at our legs causing us to fall against the door.  
"We need to get out of here!" Zane yells, Maka nods banging Soul's handle into the door. It won't budge.  
"It's not going to work, ya' know." Crona's sword begins screaming again, "You should start paying attention to what other people say."  
"Crap!" I hear Zane say.  
"The doors here only open one way," He prepares to swing, "They open inwards."  
"ZANE!"  
"MAKA!"  
He swings, Soul and I transform to human. I see red flying everywhere. I fall back onto Zane and see the ceiling. Funny, I always thought my last sight would be the beautiful stars gleaming in the sky. It all goes black, and I feel nothing.

* * *

** Don't kill me! Soul did get cut and the next chapter is being typed. So again, Don't kill me! Please if you do then the next chapter won't be up!**

**-CJ out!**


	8. Rain-drops in your eyes

Chapter 7

Zane

"CHLOE!"

"SOUL!"

"I think I can deal with that." That monster!

I kneel down by Chloe, "Wake up! Chloe Wake up!" She doesn't move, "Chloe! We still have to make each other death scythes!" I begin shaking her, "WAKE UP!"

Crona swings at us, but before he can hit us a black blade comes through the door hitting him in the stomach.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asks, "How did that get there?"The door shatters under the pressure of something beind the blade and Professor Stein comes in ready for a fight. Crona goes spinning across the room.

"Professor Stein! What are you doing here?" Maka asks, "Wait then that blade must be…" The blade glows white and transforms into a red haired man in a suit.

He says something but I'm too worried about Chloe to pay attention, "Will they be alright?" I ask Stein, my voice dripping with desperation.

"The wounds are very serious," He explains, "if we don't get them medical treatment soon they might not make it."

No… please no, "I hardened the blood around your wound, do I get a thank you?" That monstrous demolition!

"Yes, thank you Ragnarok." That must be the weapon's name.

"That's than you very much!" He starts bullying Crona again, "Are you gonna' make me hurt you!"

"Thank you very much!" Crona replies desperately trying to avoid his attacks.

"Professor Stein?" Maka looks at the weapon and meister, "Who are they, and what are they? I've never seen anything like this before."

"That is why the academy was created." He replies, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"The reason the academy was created?" I ask still confused

"So does that mean that boy is a kishin?" Maka asks.

"Technically not yet, but he's only one step away from becoming one." Stein replies, glaring at the monstrosity before us, "Alright then, let's take care of this shall we?" He says looking at the red-head.

"Yeah!" He turns around and transforms into a black scythe. I look at Chloe, she's so pale. I pray to Death for her to be alright. I don't want to pay attention to the fight going on around us, I just want Chloe to be ok! I squeeze her hand to try and ward off any doubt I have. I feel my eyes begin to burn and water begins to fall out of my eyes. What are they? I've never had water fall from my eyes before. Chloe… what are they?

Stein puts his hand on my shoulder, "Come on, Let's go back to the academy."

Back at the academy I wait outside the operation room with Maka. The door opens, "Professor?" Maka looks up at him.

"Huh?" He looks at us confused, "Have you guys been waiting out here the whole time? Why didn't you go take a nap or eat or something?"

"We have to know how they're doing!" I yell at him.

"Oh," He smiles, "The operation was a complete success" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Once they rest up a bit they'll be good as new!"

Maka's face instantly lit up, "Thank you so much professor!" She looks into the room, "Uh, could I visit him now?"

"Sure, that wouldn't hurt!" he smiles at us. Maka runs into the room while I stare at the ground, "You can visit Chloe too Zane." I look up and nod my thanks to him. I walk into the room and see her. Her face isn't as pale, but I can still see pain etched on her face. She must be reliving her memory. I hear sniffling and turn to see Maka with rain in her eyes. She mumbles something and before I can ask what's wrong, Black*Star destroys the door.

"SOUL! SOUL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" He jumps in yelling, Tsubaki following him, "IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" He jumps on the hospital bed and begins shaking Soul around like a lunatic, "OPEN YOUR EYES! ONE LOOK AT MY HANDSOME FACE AND YOU'LL BE CURED FOR SURE!"

"BLACK*STAR NO!" Maka brings out a book and hits him on the head. Black*Star is now on the other stretcher forehead bleeding.

"Sorry about that Maka." Tsubaki apologizes bowing, "Well at least he didn't get to Chloe."

"Yeah!" I say, "She might have kicked his butt in her sleep too!" They laugh with me.

"Oh my! What happened to the door?" A woman wearing a lab coat walks in, "From the looks of things, it's been pretty lively in here!"

"Doctor Medusa!" Maka greets.

"Good afternoon!" We all say bowing.

Black*Star wakes up and pulls off the sheet of the stretcher, "Hey Doc, are you here to check up on how Soul and Chloe are doing?" that must be the longest sentence I've heard him say without referring to himself as a god.

"Uh, Maka?" She asks sheepishly.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"Can you do me a favor?" She tilts her head, "It's your father, I can't get him off my leg." We all look down, and sure enough, Maka's dad is hanging on to her leg with hearts in his eyes. Maka brings out the book and hits him as well.

"Thank you Maka." She smiles, "Soul and Chloe will be fine, even after that ordeal."

I look down, "How long 'till they recover fully?" I ask.

"I don't know the exact answer to that but they will be fine!" She answers, "Now go along and have some fun, I need to fix the door!"

We all look at Black*Star and burst out laughing.

* * *

**Yep! New chapter was short, but Chloe wasn't awake! R&R! Love ya all!**

**-CJ out!**


	9. FOOL!

Chapter 8

Chloe

I'm running, from what, I don't know. To much, can't breathe. I fall and hit the ground hard. I try and get up. A foot presses down on my back preventing me from getting up.

"Not now, little bunny." I feel a slash across my back and the scene changes. I'm four again and in my old house. No, not this memory, please no.

I hear giggling and I walk toward it, "Daddy?" I ask worried. More giggling, he looks at me, and pounces for the kill.

Zane

Medusa said to go rest or eat or something because I haven't left Chloe's side for almost a day now. As I'm walking along I see Kid and Black*Star come out of the library all giddy and happy.

"Where are you going?" I ask, it's unusual for them to be this happy around each other.

"To go find the amazing symmetry that is Excaliber!" Kid answered.

"Can I come?" I ask, "Doctor Medusa says I have to go do something else than stand vigil over Chloe."

"Of course!" Black*Star says, "Then I can have two witnesses to my grand ownership of Excaliber!" Okaaaay… we trek to the airport and get three tickets to Britain. Once there Kid leads the way to a giant waterfall coming out of a cave. He is sure that Excaliber is in there.

"This is it." Kid states.

"Yahoo!" Black*Star has a look of glee, "Excaliber's up there waiting for me!"

"Yeah right." I mutter.

"According to this," Kid closes the book, "we'll have to climb up there and find the cave Excaliber is in." He summons his skateboard and flies up there.

"What!?" I yell and start climbing, "That's not fair."

"Spoiled rich kids always have the best toys don't they?" Black*Star mutters behind me. We reach the top to find Kid absent.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"In there maybe?" Black*Star suggests looking into the cave.

"Black*Star, Zane." We hear Kid's voice and look around to see him hanging on to a rock above the water.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I can't come down, there's water." He states, "My pants are going to get wet." I do what Chloe calls a 'facepalm'.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Black*Star asks.

"You'll carry me." He answers.

"Pfft! Yeah right." Black*Star turns as if to go into the cave. A few minutes later Black*Star is carrying Kid.

"Our chosen path, is truly a cruel one." Kid says holding his umbrella upright.

"Yeah, you've really got it rough there don't you?" Black*Star asks sarcastically, "Why can't Zane carry you?"

"Because you lost the roe-cham-boe match." I state, "Hmm?"

"A fairy?" Black*Star asks dumbfounded, "What's that doing here?"

"We're hunting a legendary sword," Kid answers, "finding a fairy or two shouldn't be unexpected."

"Is Excaliber up ahead?" I ask, "Are we going in the right direction?" She gives us a nasty face and flies off.

"She's not a very polite fairy is she." Black*Star deadpans. We walk for a few more minutes until the path dead-ends.

"We've reached a dead-end." Black*Star points out, yeah and my hair has red highlights.

"Is that-?" I start to ask

"There's no doubt," Kid interrupts, "Excaliber." We walk up to it.

"Awesome." Black*Star says in awe.

"The air is vibrating here." Kid states cautiously.

"Yes, there is a very powerful force here." I add.

"It's such fine craftsmanship!" Kid says his eyes full of wonder, "Such ornate detail on the hilt and not a single nick on the blade! It is indeed worthy of the name holy sword, and can only be pulled out by the chosen hero by, me."

I decide to cut the crap and just pull the blade out. I tug on it and pops out, "Well, symmetry-boy?"

"WHAT!?" Black*Star is furious, "PUT IT BACK!"

"Okay but it probably won't come out for you." I put it back in the rock, and Black*Star just pulls it out like the rock wasn't there.

"AAAAWW YYEEEEAAAHH!" Black*Star exclaims and starts dancing around the room.

"What?" Kid just stares in complete shock, "You're no hero! How about a do over?"

"You saying that didn't count or something?" Black*Star asks, "Fine, but I'm sure it won't come out for either of you!"

Kid stood in front of the sword, "No, this time I'm going to do it." He stated.

"Yeah right! You wish, the sword chose me!" Black*Star yells.

"Then why did it come out for me?" I ask.

"It mistook you for me!" He counters.

Kid reaches out for the sword but hesitates, he brings out a tissue and wipes the handle, "Best to be safe, who knows who else has touched this sword over the years."

"Just pull it out already!" Black*Star complains.

Kid reached for the sword again, grabbing the hilt and with a look of complete consentration, he pulled it out, "It came out!"

"What? It must have come out because I loosened it!" Black*Star pitifully tries to come up with a reason for Kid pulling it out.

"Welcome," A voice fills the room, "Welcome to my cave young ones." The sword begins to glow and float into the air.

"It's talking!" Black*Star seems creeped out.

"Please forgive the belated salutations, I am the Holy Sword, Excaliber!" The cave is filled with a blinding light.

We look at the sword, "How incredibly," Black*Star starts, "Lame!" A tiny white thing with a top-hat and cane stands before us, "You're the holy sword, in the top-hat, seriously?" Kid and I snicker.

He points his cane at us, "You're one to talk in that funny outfit! Who are you exactly?"

"Who am I?" Black*Star seems shocked he doesn't know who he is, "I'm Black*Star th-"

"My legend dates back to the twelfth century thank you very much," Excaliber interrupts, "From the looks of things you three are meisters, where are you children from!?"

"Who do you think you are pointing that cane at me?" Black*Star pushes the cane away from his face.

"We're from the DWMA." I state

"I know that, come I want to show you something" Okay, this guy is strange.

"If you already knew, why did you ask?" I ask him.

"What's with this guy? Why the hell isn't he wearing any pants?" Black*Star asks.

"What's he showing us, I wonder?" Kid asks.

He swings his cane at us again, "Young ones, do you want to know the story of me?"

"Put that thing away already!" Black*Star yells.

"Do you want to hear the heroic tale?"

"Get that out of my face." He says through gritted teeth.

"Where have you traveled here from?" Excaliber is really starting to get on my nerves now.

"We already told you," I say, "we're from the academy."

"What is your favorite number between one and twelve?"

"What?" I'm confused.

"One of course!" Black*Star says, "Because I refuse to back down until I'm number one!"

"And mine is eight." Kid says, "Because of its perfect symmetry."

"Uh, four?" I say.

"FOOLS!" He points his cane at us once again, "What right do you have to choose a number? My legend gates all the way back to the twelfth century you know."

"You asked us to pick a number." I state, "That's exactly what we did."

He swings his cane at us again, "Do you want to hear my legend or not?"

"Just quit it with the cane already!" Black*Star is really frustrated now.

"Like I said my legend began in the twelfth century." His eyes are creeping me out, "My morings begin with a cup of coffee with cream at the café." They look like fish eyes, "My afternoons begin with a cup of hot tea with two lumps of sugar. And my evenings-"

"Let me guess, booze?" Black*Star asks. What's booze?

"FOOL!" What's with this guy and yelling, "In the evening I change into my pajamas."

"Why do we care about that?" Black*Star asks.

"That's all irrelivent to the legend," Kis states, "besi-"

"FOOLS!" Why are we here again, "Do you know what this hat is?"

"A top-hat." I say.

"It appears to be made of silk, if that's what you mean." Kid added.

"FOOLS!" Can we leave now, "If you don't know, I guess I'll have to tell you. The taller the chef's hat, the greater the chef."

"Okay, so what you're trying to tell us is-"

"FOOL!" He turned around, "Who said that I was a chef?"

"Dude, nothing you're saying makes any sense." Black*Star says.

"This is why I can't abide hay seeds."

Black*Star screams in frustration, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU ARE BEYOND ANNOYING!"

"Black*Star calm down," Kid says, "Don't let this nonsense get to you."

"HOLY SWORD, YOU GOTTA' BE KIDDING ME!" He grabs the book out of Kid's hands, "LET ME SEE THAT BOOK IT'S COMPLETELY UNRELIABLE! Who wrote this?! Let's see." He pauses to read, "The author is e-x-cal-ee-bur?"

"Excaliber." Kid deadpans.

Black*Star throws the book on the ground completely fed up with this, "IT WAS YOU?!"

"NO AUTOGRAPHS!" Excaliber states pointing his cane at us.

"Uh, what's an autograph?" I ask.

"Not now Zane." Kid says out of the corner of is mouth. Excaliber hands us these giant packets of paper with words on them, I guess now wouldn't be the time to mention I can barely read or write.

"Before you become my meisters, there is a list of provisions you must peruse." I just look at it pretending to read, "Be sure to look through all of them, they're important."

"Even the backs of these pages are written on." Kid states flipping a page.

"I greatly look forward to your participation in number 452." He says, "The five-hour story telling party." He begins to glow, "And thus! You have been chosen! It shall all be yours! VICTORY! GLORY!"

"Victory!"

"Glory!" We all reach for the sword.

"Now let's go!" We grow wings of light, "TOGETHER!"

And with that we shove the sword back into the rock.

"Yeah right!" Black*Star yells, "Who'd ever want a sword like you?!"

"Useless piece of metal." Kid scoffs.

"A real pain in the arse." I say and we start walking away.

"Hey! Hold on come back!" He pleas, "Tell you what, I can lower those 1000 provisions down to 800, Just as long as you take part in the story telling party!"

"Anyone who can put up with him is a hero!" Black*Star says.

"Disgusting!" Kid says with malice.

"Indeed, nobody can put up with that guy!" I say spitting the words out.

The fairy is in front of us, "Did you meet the Holy Sword Excaliber?"

Our facial expressions grow disgusted and we leave

The next morning, I'm in the nurses office watching Chloe's face for any sign she might be waking up.

"Zane? I think you need to see this." Maka says coming in. I follow her to our classroom and I'm met by the most horrific sight. It was a picture of Excaliber, with ROSES!

"Is he serious?" Kid, Black*Star, and I say at the same time.

"What is that?" Maka asks.

"Don't know, it's pretty intense." Soul says, wait Soul? Chloe might wake up soon!

"I'm going back to the nurses office." I say. When I get there Chloe seems to stir.

"Chloe?" I ask.

She moans and opens her eyes, "Did we kick their asses?" I just have to smile at that.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was LONG overdue. Sorry about that! AND YOU CAN NOW SEE WHAT CHLOE AND ZANE LOOK LIKE! They're on deviantART and my username is still the same. PEACE!**

**-CJ OUT!**


End file.
